Conventionally, various methods of providing content using a wireless communication apparatus have been proposed. A method of providing content based on a location of a wireless communication apparatus, a method of forwarding content among a plurality of terminals, and the like have been mainly provided.
For example, a method of providing location-based content by using a wireless Internet is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2006-0081570. The method may include providing a wireless access point (WAP) gateway with subscriber information of a mobile terminal and location information on a location in which the mobile terminal is connected to the wireless Internet, when the mobile terminal is connected to the wireless Internet; B) recording, in the WAP gateway, content information corresponding to the subscriber information and the location information when the mobile terminal receives content through the wireless Internet; C) extracting the subscriber information, the location information and the content information recorded in the WAP gateway and performing learning to accumulatively record the content information based on the location information during a predetermined period of time; and D) generating a recommended list based on a result of the learning, and adding a list of content extracted from a content providing server the recommended list based on content information.
Additionally, a wireless communication terminal and a data download method thereof are disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2009-0082995. For example, through a peer-to-peer (P2P) scheme of a wireless mesh network, a part of requested content data may be individually downloaded in parallel from a plurality of other wireless communication terminals that are located adjacent to the wireless communication terminal. Accordingly, content data may be quickly downloaded.
However, recently, a wireless network is being increasingly utilized in a base station, a WAP, Bluetooth, and the like. Accordingly, there is a desire to provide content using the wireless network.